


Our Claim

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Flirting, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Theo has always had an uncanny knack for ticking people off, whether it's on the baseball field, in hallways, or in the locker room with his own team. As the captain of the lacrosse team, Scott's been told that he definitely shouldn't hang around someone with such a terrible reputation, well at least according to Stiles.But then again, Theo does look really good in that uniform...





	Our Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> My apologies, writing summaries is one of my many weaknesses. I had a much grander plot planned out for this story but time would not allow it to happen, though I could not decide between a side plot of either Sterek or Stackson >.>
> 
> Alas, here is my entry for Secret Sceo Santa 2018. 
> 
> NotLostAnymore, I'm not sure what you expected but I certainly hope you enjoy your gift!

“This is bullshit and you know it!” 

Scott sighs, zipping up his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder before turning to Stiles. “Why does it bother you so much?”

Stiles paces the length of the locker room, he’s so livid he hasn’t even changed out of his lacrosse gear yet. Their practice had come to an abrupt end when Derek Hale strode onto the field and promptly declared, with no room for objection, that their practice was done and that it was officially time for them to clear out for the baseball team. 

“How doesn’t it bother you? You’re the team captain, you can’t just let them walk all over us like this!”

“Stiles, we’ve been sharing the field and the locker room with them for over a year now. It’s not like we have a choice.” The inception of Beacon Hills High’s first baseball team had come as a surprise to everyone. Apparently the student body wanted more variety at the school besides lacrosse, basketball, and cheerleading. 

However, due to the schools limited resources taking on anything new without the proper facilities meant that the teams were forced to share space. Scott takes out his cell to check his texts, not even needing to look at his friend to know that he’s still pacing. Scott’s almost afraid that Stiles will wear a path in the floor at the rate he’s going. 

“Why the hell is Derek Hale even their coach? He played basketball when he went here.” A point Stiles brought up at any given opportunity if only to antagonize Derek even further. “It’s like just because he’s an alumni, that somehow makes him qualified to-”

Scott doesn’t realize Stiles is staring at him until he glances up from his phone. “What?” Stiles is currently giving him that look. 

That look he gets when he’s thinking a mile a minute, like Scott’s nothing more that a specimen under a microscope. It’s extremely rare that anything good ever follows that particular look of detached scrutiny. “I’ve never seen that shirt before.” 

It’s the last thing Scott expects, Stiles’ tendency to derail mid rant is practically legendary but Scott somehow hadn’t expected him to notice. There’s nothing special about the short sleeve shirt he’s wearing that should draw Stiles’ attention, Scott was sure he could pass it off as one of his own. Just a light gray v-neck with three solid black stripes circling the lower half of his torso, all in all Scott can't believe Stiles managed to catch it. Still, Scott shrugs as if it’s nothing. “Okay, what’s your point?” 

Stiles steps closer, circling like a lion and inspecting Scott from head to toe. “I’ve literally seen all your clothes and worn half of them.” 

“So you just haven’t seen this shirt before, no big deal.” He should have known better than to wear this around Stiles, nothing gets past as of late. 

“I’ve gone through all your stuff and I’ve never seen that-”

“You went through my stuff?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air like Scott’s missing the point entirely. “Oh please, I go through everyone’s stuff.” 

Scott’s saved from further interrogation, and possibly the obligation to educate his best friend on personal boundaries, when the locker room doors burst open. “What are you losers still doing here?” Jackson strides into the locker room like he owns the place with an undeserved air of bravado. In stark contrast, Danny strolls in behind Jackson looking equal parts apologetic and amused about his best friend’s attitude.

“First off, asshole.” Stiles begins, stepping directly into Jackson’s space. “Just because you left the lacrosse team doesn’t make you any better than us.” Jackson crosses his arms, leaning back against a nearby locker, looking bored as Stiles continues his tirade. “Secondly, how does it feel to leave one team because you couldn’t make captain and then have it happen all over again with the baseball team?”

Jackson’s eyes go wide, he grabs Stiles roughly by the front of his jersey and slams his back against the lockers. Scott might be worried if not for the fact that the two fight so often, at this point he basically considers it to be just how they greet one another. Scott barely notices Danny is at his side until the other boy speaks up. “Think we should break that up?”

Scott shrugs, looking over to where Jackson now has Stiles in a headlock. “I’m not sure it would do any good.”

“You’re right, they’d just end up fighting again the second we turned our backs.” Danny pats him on the shoulder as he turns away “I need to get changed for practice, good luck with those two.” 

Scott considers leaving Stiles to deal with Jackson on his own and if it weren’t so funny to watch, he just might. Somehow Stiles manages to turn the tables and gets Jackson pinned against the lockers with his hands above his head. If Scott didn’t know any better, he’d say they were about to kiss. 

“Jackson, stop flirting with Stiles and get dressed for practice already.”

Scott turned towards the speaker, astonished that he hadn’t noticed Theo enter the room, already fully dressed in his baseball uniform. One he fills out very nicely, Scott hasn’t quite tired of the view just yet. 

“You’re not the boss of me, Raeken.” Jackson shoves Stiles away with ease, making Scott question if he had in fact allowed Stiles to pin him in place. 

Theo smirks and Scott really shouldn’t shouldn’t enjoy the smug look on his face as much as he does. “True, I’m not.” Theo saunters up to Jackson and Scott absolutely does not stare at his ass in those tight pants that are clearly a size too small. “Derek on the other hand, well I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

Jackson stares at Theo for a long moment before turning away, grumbling under his breath and shooting Stiles a withering look. Stiles is grinning from ear to ear “Yeah, Jackson, don’t wanna keep old eyebrows waiting. We all know what a ball buster he can be.”

Theo’s eyes lock onto Stiles. “Y’know, I’m pretty sure Finstock would love to hear that you two have been fighting again.” Stiles’ grin falls almost instantly “What was it he said? Oh that’s right, that he’d sideline you for the rest of the season if he found out.”

“Fuck you, Theo.” Stiles grabs his gym bag off a nearby bench and storms out the locker room past Scott in a huff. 

Then, finally, Theo’s gaze settles on Scott.

“Hey Scott.”

“Theo.” Scott responds with a nod of acknowledgement. Though he can practically see the wheels turning in Theo’s head, calculating his next move.

“You and I should have chat in Finstock’s office before you go.” Theo glances over his shoulder at Danny and Jackson chatting as they get changed for practice. “Captain to captain, was hoping you could give me a few pointers.”

Scott licks his lips, suddenly feeling very dry. Scott has lost count of the number of times Theo has taken him into that office. Finstock himself would probably burn his own desk to ash if he had any idea just how often Scott had bent Theo over that desk after a particularly intense game. 

“Sure, happy to help.” Scott follows Theo’s through the locker room into Finstock’s office, shutting the door and locking it behind himself. He has just enough time to shut the blinds before Theo is on him, throwing his arms around Scott’s neck and pressing close. Scott smiles, settling his hands Theo’s waist and squeezes hard enough to draw a moan from Theo’s lips. “Do you have to piss off everyone in the room just to get me alone?”

Theo laughs, pressing his lips against Scott’s and running his fingers through the taller boy’s dark hair. Scott lets a hand slip down and grips Theo’s ass and swallows the needy groan that erupts from his throat. They pull apart, short of breath and Theo rests his head in the crock of Scott’s neck. “I don’t really feel like that assessment is fair to me, I didn’t piss off Danny.”

Now that would be something Scott would find both impressive and massively concerning. As it is, Scott smiles fondly and runs a hand up Theo’s back before bringing it to rest at his neck. Theo practically purrs into the touch, if they had time he has no doubt Theo would try to take this further. Scott almost wants to let him. “I think the team should have their captain for practice.”

“I think you should keep me all to yourself.” Theo hooks a finger into Scott’s pants, even as he steps back, perching himself atop Finstock’s desk. “I mean, you already kept my shirt.”

Scott had little doubt that Theo would notice one of his favorite shirts missing when he woke up this morning alone. Theo always tends to sleep later between the two of them, Scott hadn’t wanted to wake him when he left early. “It smelled like you.”

Theo stills at that, like he’s at a loss for words. There’s an open sort of vulnerability to his expression, to the way his lips part in silent disbelief or the stunned look in his eyes. Scott places a finger beneath Theo’s chin, kissing him softly and sweeping his thumb along Theo’s cheek. 

Scott always forgets this side of Theo, the one he guards so closely, hiding it behind a wall so carefully crafted to hide his own pain and insecurity. “Go to practice Theo, I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Theo huffs, grinning shyly. “You will?”

“Of course, I will.” Scott leans forward, resting his forehead against Theo’s. “I went home right after I left your place, Stiles drove me here so…”

“And I scared him off.” Theo hangs his head, Scott’s almost sure it’s to hide the fact that he’s grinning. No doubt pleased with the fact that he’s managed to both piss off Stiles and keep Scott for himself. 

“So, how about you get to practice and when you’re done we can head to the preserve tonight. Just the two of us.” 

Theo rolls his eyes, sliding off the desk. “It’s always just the two of us.”

Scott laughs. “Are you complaining?”

Theo leans forward, kissing Scott’s cheek quickly before stepping around him to the door of Finstock’s office. “Never. See you after practice.” 

Scott peeks through the shades of the office, watching as Theo collects Danny and Jackson before making his way out of the locker room. This thing between them have been going on for a little over three months and only because Theo wanted, they haven’t told anyone. Scott hasn’t asked but he doesn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he would, there’s something intimate about the secret they share. 

But deep down, part of it hurts because Scott wants to tell someone, anyone. Above of all Stiles, even though he knows that Stiles hates Theo even more than he hates Jackson. Still Scott wants someone to know how he feels, even if Theo is content to sneak around and steal furtive moments alone away from prying eyes. 

It’s exciting to say the least. 

The thought that they could be caught. The mere notion that the next time Theo dragged him into the nearest closet and anyone could stumble upon them was beyond exhilarating. 

But still, he thinks to himself standing there alone in Finstock’s office, it would be nice to be open about what they have. It’s one thing to hold Theo and call him his own when they’re alone but Scott _wants_ people to know how much he loves Theo. Even if he’s never spoken the words aloud. Above all, he wants Theo to know the depth of how he feels, sure they’ll never hear the end of it from Jackson or Stiles but Scott doesn’t mind. 

He’s more than willing to deal with that if it means being able to hold Theo’s hand as he walks down the hall. To press a kiss to his lips at the start the of each day before homeroom, to be there at his every game and scream his support for all the world to see. 

Scott sighs and makes his way out of the locker room. 

Maybe one day.

\---

Derek shoots him a look when he sits down in the bleachers but otherwise leaves Scott to his own devices. Which is for the best because Scott isn’t quite sure how to explain why he’s even there. No one else on the field even seems to notice him. 

Theo is laser focused. If Derek barks out an order Theo relays them along with small changes so as to better adjust to the skillset of his teammates. The left and right field positions are held by Jackson and Danny respectfully, who from Scott’s perspective, seem to work best in close proximity to one another. Theo himself stands on the makeshift mount in the middle of the field, acting pitcher for the team lining up with his position as captain. From his spot on mound he directs his team with precision and a drive that Scott can’t help but admire. 

Before Scott even realizes it, baseball practice is over and Theo is striding toward him, taking off his baseball cap and wiping sweat from his brow. It’s in that moment, in the faded light of a setting sun glistening against Theo’s skin that Scott feels the breath stolen from his lungs. Theo is smiling, open and honest, so effortlessly beautiful and exuberant that Scott can’t stop himself from moving. 

Theo waves, unaware. “You ready to go-”

Scott takes him by his outstretched hand and pulls him into his embrace, Theo makes a stuttering sound of surprise when Scott kisses him. Scott feels him resist at first, feels Theo’s hands clutch the fabric of his shirt as if to push him away but instead pulling him closer. Somewhere in the distance, Scott hears a someone utter a surprised _Oh_ but it doesn’t matter next to the sweet press of Theo’s lips against his own. 

When at last they pull away, Theo’s pupils are blown wide and his cheeks have grown pink with the lightest blush. He’s at a loss for words, Scott realizes with a sense of self satisfaction, knowing well that it isn’t something that occurs often. 

“I think I love you.” Scott says because nothing else seems appropriate, because nothing else can convey the truth of this moment. There’s fear in Theo’s eyes but hope as well and something else Scott can’t quite give a name to, like this is something he hadn’t dared to dream. 

“I...I love you too, Scott.” Theo’s voice tremors as he speaks, like he’s unsure not of his feelings but rather of Scott’s. Scott sees it then, why Theo had wanted them to keep them a secret. He’d been afraid, not of what anyone else thought but that Scott might tire of him and move on. 

It’s because of his parents, everyone knows they’ve never treated Theo the same since his sister died the prior year. Even if they’d never admit it aloud, it was clear that they blamed Theo for the car accident that took her life. Scott’s been to his home, noticed how they barely speak, that they never bothered to ask who Scott was or why he was there. It was plain to see they didn’t care anymore, that Theo was no longer used to someone _actually_ caring about him. Theo’s insecurity is something he hides well but Scott knows how little he thinks of himself, has seen his face fall when he thinks no one is watching. 

Seen the pain he holds close, wielding it like a shield so that it might never be used against him again. Scott takes Theo’s face between his hands and smiles. “Theo, you don’t have to worry, not with me.” 

His eyes are wet with the threat of tears but Scott can see him fighting it, knows that even now he won’t let such emotion show just yet. “I’m always going to worry, Scott and I can’t just ask you to carry that. It isn’t fair.”

“Theo,” Scott says softly, placing a hand over Theo’s heart. “You don’t have to _ask_.”

Scott shouldn’t be making promises because no matter how much he wants to be there for Theo, there’s no telling what life could throw at them. They’re still only in high school, there’s no way for him to guarantee what the future holds but at the very least, Scott can _try_. 

“Told you they were fucking.”

“Jackson, shut up!” 

It takes Scott to remember exactly where they are, standing in the bleachers where anyone walking by could see them without meaning to. He expects Theo to pull away from him but instead Theo smirks, slipping an arm low around Scott’s waist and turning to face Jackson. 

“Don’t worry, Jackson.” Theo’s fingers obviously dip into the waistband of his Scott’s pants, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jackson and Danny. “Scott might be off the market but Stiles is still up for the taking.”

Before a blushing Jackson can come up with a reply, Danny drags him away and out of sight off the field, laughing as he goes. Scott’s not sure if he should be proud or chastise Theo for always messing with Jackson but for now, he contents himself with pulling Theo in for another kiss. “You do realize you don’t have to do that anymore, right?”

“I know,” Theo begins as they make their way down the bleachers, towards the parking lot hand in hand. “But him and Stiles make it way too easy, no way I can’t pass that up.”

“Not even if I ask you to?” Theo pauses like he’s weighing his choices but Scott can see the smile tugging on his lips. 

“Can’t make any promises.” Theo meets his gaze and Scott sees so much there, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time in months, Theo looks truly happy and Scott can’t help but hope this can be the start of something good for them. Even if Stiles is going to be less than pleased that he’s dating the captain of the baseball team that he despises so much. 

It’ll be an adjustment period for them all but so long as he has Theo, Scott’s has little doubt that it will be worth it.


End file.
